1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for switching video calls between devices, and more particularly, to a method for switching calls between a communication device and a display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As related technology keeps improving, functions of a communication device are getting more powerful. Current communication devices can be utilized for making phone calls, positioning with satellite, surfing the Internet, and making free Internet calls, etc. However, the screen of the communication device is generally small, such that when the users are making a video call on the communication device, especially when lots of users communicate with other participants in the video call, the users can not see the image of other participants clearly due to the small screen size of the communication device, which causes inconvenience for the users. If the user tries to hand over the video call from the communication device to a display device having a larger screen, the display device with a larger screen generally is not portable and may not have the video call function or Internet communication software as required. Thus, the user must find where a display device with the video call function is in advance, turn on the display device, launch the Internet communication software, input communication information of other call participants, and making a video call to other call participants in order to continue the previous video call on the communication device. The above handover process is very complicated, and thus the video call cannot be handed over between different devices rapidly, which is inconvenient.